


On the Shoulders of Giants (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

by danceswithgary



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for  'On the Shoulders of Giants' by Tarlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shoulders of Giants (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Shoulders of Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744479) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Title:** On the Shoulders of Giants  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Author:** tarlanx  
 **Fandom:** Hewligan (Boa vs. Python/Thoughtcrimes)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Emmett/Brendan  
 **Rating/Category for Art:** PG-13  
 **Warnings** None  
 **Summary:** see author's summary

 **Link to fic master post:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/744479

Cover: On the Shoulders of Giants

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the Shoulders of Giants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744479) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
